Two of the Same Kind
by le error
Summary: Slash and Destroy - Slash leaves Raph presents behind for the bigger masterpiece. - T: Mentions of torture and blood.


_A/N: Something small I did just to write. I've been taking a break from my bigger stories. I'll get to them soon though. _

The first week, he sent me my brother's bandanna.

Torn, bloodied and wrinkled. I run my hands through it, feeling the holes and tears it had. Blood flakes scrap off and land at my feet. My brother's blood. Leo. I clench the fabric tightly in my hand, the skin on my knuckles felt like it was ripping and every part of me shook in rage. He had my brother and he sent me this as a reminder.

The second week, was a tooth.

At first I didn't know what it was exactly. Till Donnie looked at it and turned to me with a pale face. He looked like he was going to throw up. It was a tooth and it didn't take a while for me to know it was Leo's. Donnie studied it some more after a few minutes of getting himself together. We didn't let Mikey see it, it would just freak him out. It was a back tooth. I couldn't remember what else Donnie said, I was too busy trying not to imagine my brother getting the shell beat out of him and spraying blood and his teeth. I slammed my fist into the concrete wall. Why was he doing this?

He never got a chance with Leo. That's why.

It was all my fault.

I ran out of the lair, breathing hard till I reached the surface and engulfed fresh cold air into my lungs. I was panicking. What was he going to send next? His eyeball? His tongue? Why was it so difficult to find him? I had all these questions filling up in my head till it was ready to explode. I didn't know how to solve any of them. I just wanted to find Slash. I wanted to find him and hurt him. I ..I..screwed up everything. It was my fault he got mutated in the first place. My anger, my _rage _..

I fueled him.

Now Leo is suffering— because of me.

We hadn't gotten anything else for a few weeks. I wasn't sure if I was glad or even more worried. Maybe Leo escaped but it wouldn't take him this long to get home.

I couldn't take being inside the lair anymore. I..shell, I didn't know what I wanted! We've looked everywhere till we were panting and red. There wasn't a tracking signal, clues …there was nothing.

I came back and found Mikey with Splinter next to him. His eyes were wide and red as he held something in his palm. It was a piece of Leo's plastron.

We had him.

After a month, Donnie tracked him and we came in together as a team into his den. He did it purposely and didn't even fight when we came barreling in. He fled, a tight grin on his face as he stared at me and laughed. Almost like he won.

We searched inside the large den, turning over rocks and rubbish. I almost went back to regroup with the others until I spotted something move under a blanket. I quickly lifted it and was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. I didn't recongize him at first because of how different he looked.

His green skin was covered in bruises and open wounds. Blood covered him like a second layer of skin and he was nothing but bones. I shook him roughly, trying to get him to open his eyes but I wish I hadn't.

Leo stared back at me but nothing was there. He didn't recognize me, he didn't look at me yet he was. The front of his plastron was badly damaged. Stab wounds and decay. Infection and—

A sharp bolt cut scar just over his shoulder.

Like mine..

"Leo?"

He opened his mouth to speak, showing me the inside of his mouth and the missing holes. His face was badly scared and his head had sharp dips, almost like dents.

Surprisingly, Leo smiled. "Raph.."

"Yeah. It's me, Leo. You're gonna be—"

"Raph."

I nodded, "It's okay."

His smile faded, "I'm..Raph."

What.

"I'm Raph, I'm.. b-bad..I'm.." He coughed and winced sharply at the same time. It didn't stop him from repeating the words over and over to me. Like a broken record, an inanimate object on repeat.

He changed him.

He beat him.

He made damaged him so much in making him believe that he was..me.

This was my punishment. For everything.

He made a copy of me, of my brother and destroyed him.


End file.
